


K2 Week - Reading

by Midori37



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ficlet, K2 week, M/M, in uni, still being adorkable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori37/pseuds/Midori37
Summary: Day 4 ~ K2 Week: Kenny and a college sex class, 'nuff said...





	K2 Week - Reading

Kyle closed his laptop with a yawn and a stretch. A new semester started and even though it was barely week one, his professors were pulling no punches as far as homework was concerned. Whatever, he was prepared to rise the challenge just fine. But right now, he was ready for bed.

He switched off the desk light and headed for his room.

Just as he was passing Kenny’s closed door, a “Holy shit!” reached his ears from within. Curious, he knocked on the door. “You OK in there?”

“Ky, I’m getting so mindfucked right now.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and let himself in at that. He found Kenny sitting up in his bed, nose buried in a book, surrounded by his laptop, backpack, and notebooks. But what caught Kyle’s attention was the title of the book and he facepalmed.

“Really, dude? I’m not trying to sound like my mom but come on! ‘ _Erotic Fairy Tales_?’ You even touch your homework yet?”

Kenny looked up at Kyle and smirked, waving the book at him. “This _is_ my homework!”

Kyle blinked. “What?”

“I’m serious,” Kenny insisted. “I told you I got into that Sociology of Sexuality class, right?”

That got Kyle’s attention. “No way! That famous one that’s always full?”

Kenny proudly puffed out his chest. “Yup!”

“Wow, congrats, I guess?”

“Thanks! Even though it’s an 8am class, I can already tell it’s gonna be worth waking up early for.” Kenny paused, clearly struck by an idea and sending a bright smile to Kyle. “You should take the class with me!”

“...Did we not just establish that its always full?”

“Yeah, but this morning I know for a fact a lot of people are gonna drop it because they couldn’t handle how... _uncensored_ it was. We were watching a very graphic video about masturbation. I thought it was great-”

“Of course you did,” Kyle interjected dryly. 

“Hell, some people just got up and left 10 minutes into class!” Kenny said, throwing his arms in the air. “Can you believe that?”

Kyle’s answer was a playful shove to the shoulder that sent Kenny giggling face first into his pillow.

“Anyways,” He continued as he flipped onto his back. “The point is you should totally take it with me.”

“I dunno,” Kyle said at length. “I have a lot of hard classes this semester...”  
  
“Yeah, I get that. I’m kinda sweating some of my own classes, too. But all the more reason to take this easy one! Look at the syllabus! It’s seriously just reading erotic novels and watching porn videos. It’s a stress _relieving_ class, a total first!”

Kyle scanned through the syllabus Kenny handed him. Sure enough, each week rotated from reading chapters from that ‘ _Erotic Fairy Tales’_ book and other similar texts to various videos that certainly didn’t beat around the bush about their topics. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun! We’ve never taken a class together.”

“Well we did when we were kids.” Kyle pointed out.

“Yeah, but this is different, this is _fun_ shit. And what better class than this one?”

Kyle thought on it. Though it didn’t take him long to decide. “OK, I’ll do it.”

Instantly, Kenny jumped out of bed to hug him “Yay!”

Kyle smiled, pleased at how happy it made him. “Let me borrow your laptop and I’ll add it.”

Kenny didn’t hesitate to thrust his laptop into Kyle’s hands, watching intently as he enrolled in the class in just few clicks.

“Done.”

Kenny cheered before scrambling back on his bed to grab the book. “Cool, now come read this chapter about dudes with powers having crazy sex with me.”

Kyle laughed. “So that’s why you were being mindfucked earlier?”

“Yeah! It’s really raunchy and weird but _fascinating_.” Kenny said as he excitedly flipped back to his spot in the text. “Actually, I’ll read it to you.”

Kyle nodded, taking a seat on the bed and leaning into Kenny’s side. “Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So dunno 'bout ya'll, but i think it's safe to say most colleges have that one sex class that almost everyone kills to be in, and I dont doubt for a sec that Kenny would be one of those people. XD this class and the book are based off the one I took at my uni btw, haha. thanks for reading!


End file.
